As Lucas was on the bed while Helen descended
by Lucky13Star
Summary: While Helen is down in the underworld attempting to help the furies for the last time with Lucas in bed with her, what does Lucas do?
1. Chapter 1

"You're tired. Go to sleep, Helen." Lucas murmured against Helen's cheek, preventing her from turning her head around and grazing her soft warm lips on his. He knew if she did that, none of them would have the will to stop and constrain one another before things go beyond the line that has been set between them in these past few weeks. Helen gave a soft sigh of contempt, happy to be in the place she is.

And the fact that she looked worse after every night of descending into the underworld, it was obvious that 'sleep' was a strong need in her priority. All that Lucas wanted, was a chance for things to be as it did, before the truth that they were brother and sister bubbled onto the surface, leaving him angry and destructive every second of the day.

Rage boiled out of his heart, where he kept he kept his emotions from showing, pushing Helen and everyone near him further and further away as the weeks progressed. But looking at Helen's face, that was all it took to push that rage back down, remembering how she said 'I love you' and how he answered back, those were the three words that he would never ever doubt, he meant it from the soul of his soul.

For a moment, Helen disappeared from his arms completely, leaving his left arm that was supposedly wrapped around her chest waver slightly, before Helen reappeared again. This happened so fast that Lucas didn't even have the chance of processing what just happened. Did Helen just disappear and then reappear? Lucas thought, still bewildered. But now that Helen has already descended, the only movement she made, was the rise and fall of her breathing, everything else, was as still as the night sky. The room even colder than it already was, forcing Lucas to wrap his arms even tighter around Helen, to keep her warmer and just to use that as a reason to be nearer to her.

Lying like this with her under the blanket with ice all over, the only thing keeping them apart were the clothing they wore, the need to make out with her was unbearable, but he couldn't let himself get out of line. He nuzzled his face into the soft stream of Helen's blonde hair, and nibbled softly on her ear, remembering the times when they used to hug without disapproving eyes all around them and feeling this exact ear against his neck.

He sighed. This moment now, he knew he'd do anything for her. To protect her. His father had told him to stay away from her, to make her hate him, and he'd done exactly that. But look how it turned out, it was as if two of them were the magnet lines of force from the north and south polls being pulled together no matter what, it wasn't under their control. But what could you call this 'thing' between them? Bittersweet love? Or just love?

And this Orion guy, god! Lucas can hardly even bare the thought that somewhere down the in the underworld, this Orion person has the choice of being able to be near Helen for how long, he doesn't know, because a second in the underworld could be eternity. What privilege does he have that I don't? Lucas thought angrily to himself, and who knows what they're doing down there right this moment, it could be anything, starting from gazing into each other's eyes and going as far as sex, but not far enough for them to get married and have children, because –as legend goes– the four houses must stay apart. Remembering how they were holding hands in the forests of the underworld, it seemed almost perfect, like they were meant to be like that. Even the simplest gesture like that, Lucas can't even do, or it'd take every ounce in him to let go. What Helen and Lucas have, he doubt Orion would be able to have with her, but of course Helen would never feel about Orion in that way... would she? He quickly pushed this ridiculous thought way, afraid of what bigger thought might come out of it. No, Lucas told himself firmly, he was the one who insisted Helen move on, to get over him, how could he be so selfish to keep her chained to him like this?

Suddenly, without any warning, Helen disappeared. Again. Making the room even colder than how it was after she descended, at this temperature, even Lucas's produced heat can barely warm his own hands. Lucas sucked in a sharp breath, having seen Helen do this twice in a day, it rattled him to the bones, and Lucas is a person of masked emotion, so this is nothing that could be taken lightly. But all of this while that he's been thinking, has it only happened in just a minute's time? Guess time in the real world passes pretty swiftly too.

And as fast as she disappeared, Helen reappeared again, for the second time in a row. But this time, she wasn't alone. She brought along her underworld friend, Orion.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the..." Was the only thing Lucas could say, before registering how much weight was being stacked onto him by these two scions, and scions most certainly aren't the lightest living things in the world.

"Helen?" Orion said from just above Lucas, his back pressed onto Lucas's chest, threatening to crush it and puncture his lungs. Lucas gave out a loud groan.

"Gods, you're heavy." Lucas groaned again, oh how much he wanted to push them of off him, he knew he could, but Helen was still half asleep and unconscious of where she is.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting it to be so crowded in here" Annoyance clear in his voice, but it wasn't Lucas's fault that Helen thought of bringing another guy home with her, it made Lucas feel like the parent and Orion the new boyfriend that Helen is falling for. He heard a sound of clothes rubbing against each other on top of him, probably Helen trying to muffle out their voices.

"It's not what you think. I came to guard her while she descended." Lucas grunted, still fully aware of the weight that was put on top of him; but clearly, Orion and Helen were oblivious to what was happening. "You know what? If she won't wake up, throw her off you." Lucas finally gave in, unable to take the weight anymore, swearing that his rib cage might give way too.

Finally, he saw Helen's warm brown eyes peep over Orion's huge frame, a peevish look painted on her face, like she was embarrassed by something, a red wave creeping up from her neck to her slender cheeks.

"Why are you so damn heavy?" Lucas asked breathlessly, as more of his precious air was pressed out of him. "I've lifted school buses with less effort." It was true.

"I don't know," Came a mumbled reply from Helen, who clearly doesn't know the weight she and Orion were giving off. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's wrong?" Orion asked calmly.

"I can't float!" Lucas felt her shiver vibrate through Orion, either from the cold or the fact that she couldn't get herself airborne.

"Calm down and try again," Lucas told her gently, glad that this situation is only something that is between Helen and himself, something Orion knew nothing about or even seen her do. Now, Lucas thought to himself, you are acting like a five year old, who wants to hog all his candy to himself.

After a few moments, Helen finally got it and was hovering above Orion, untangling the blankets that secured her to them in the process and then wafted away from the crowded bed.

"That is so amazing," Orion murmured, keeping his eyes trained on her as he slipped off Lucas and stood on his two feet, obviously in awe of what Helen was doing.

"You've never seen Helen fly?" Lucas asked, and then nodded as he remembered. "No powers in the underworld. Huh, then it must've been a miracle how they've gotten through hell, amazing," mumbling the last part to himself, but if he thinks Helen is amazing in the air, wait 'till he sees her in lightning mode, the sparks flying off every inch of her body, giving her appearance more of a glowing godly look. Suddenly conscious of how awkwardly he was staring at the ice on Helen's bed that are rapidly beginning to melt away, by the heat in the room given back from the portal.

"Lucas, we did it," Helen's voice intervening his train of thought, he glanced up at her, hastily getting rid of his distracting thoughts. "We're all free – the Scions, the Furies. All of us."


End file.
